Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы?/Галерея
1 = Сон Принцессы Луны ---- Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie gallop through the castle S5E13.png Princess_Luna_in_the_old_castle_throne_room_S5E13.png Mane_Six_race_toward_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png Tantabus_appears_behind_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_greets_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Tantabus_eclipsing_the_sun_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_about_to_transform_S5E13.png Mane_Six_storm_into_the_throne_room_S5E13.png Mane_Six_shocked_S5E13.png Dark_energy_swirls_around_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png The_nightmare_energy_shining_brightly_S5E13.png Twilight_-Luna's_turning_into_Nightmare_Moon_again!-_S5E13.png Nightmare_Moon's_eye_close-up_S5E13.png Nightmare_Moon's_fangs_close-up_S5E13.png Nightmare_Moon_appears_S5E13.png Mane_Six_shielding_their_eyes_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-we've_got_the_cure_for_that!-_S5E13.png Mane_Six_powering_up_S5E13.png Fluttershy_and_Applejack_in_Rainbow_Power_forms_S5E13.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_in_Rainbow_Power_forms_S5E13.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_in_Rainbow_Power_forms_S5E13.png Rainbow_Power_Twilight's_eyes_glow_white_S5E13.png Rainbow_Power_Mane_Six's_eyes_glow_white_S5E13.png Mane_Six_fire_beams_of_rainbow_light_S5E13.png Mane_Six's_six_light_beams_become_one_S5E13.png Nightmare_Moon_resistant_to_Rainbow_Power_S5E13.png Tantabus_behaving_strangely_S5E13.png Tantabus_poking_an_invisible_wall_S5E13.png Tantabus_opens_a_rift_in_reality_S5E13.png Tantabus_escapes_to_another_dream_S5E13.png Nightmare_Moon_wails_-it's_gone!-_S5E13.png Rainbow_Power_Mane_Six_silhouettes_S5E13.png Nightmare_Moon_stunned_S5E13.png Rainbow_Power_melts_Nightmare_Moon_away_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_returned_to_normal_S5E13.png Rainbow_Power_Mane_Six_gather_around_Luna_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_wakes_up_in_her_bed_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_in_a_cold_sweat_S5E13.png Princess_Luna's_bedroom_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-that..._cannot...-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-...happen!-_S5E13.png |-| 2 = День ухода за животными / Тантабас ---- Carousel Boutique exterior shot S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_yawning_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_half-asleep_S5E13.png Rainbow_and_Rarity_grooming_their_pets_S5E13.png Twilight_brushing_Owlowiscious_S5E13.png Rarity_combing_Opalescence's_tail_S5E13.png Rarity_nods_off_as_she_combs_S5E13.png Rarity_accidentally_pokes_Opal_with_the_comb_S5E13.png Rarity_looking_half-asleep_S5E13.png Rarity_apologizing_to_Opal_S5E13.png Rarity_-didn't_get_my_normal_beauty_sleep_last_night-_S5E13.png Opal_hissing_at_Rarity_S5E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_yawning_S5E13.png Twilight_-I_didn't_sleep_well_either-_S5E13.png Twilight's_friends_in_agreement_S5E13.png Pinkie_Pie_cartwheels_across_the_room_S5E13.png Applejack_nodding_off_S5E13.png Winona_barks_S5E13.png Applejack_about_to_brush_Winona_S5E13.png Applejack_picks_up_Gummy_S5E13.png Applejack_using_Gummy_as_a_brush_S5E13.png Gummy_bites_Winona's_ear_S5E13.png Winona_trying_to_shake_Gummy_off_S5E13.png Gummy_lands_on_Owlowiscious'_head_S5E13.png Owlowiscious_flying_wildly_S5E13.png Owlowiscious_flies_into_Twilight_S5E13.png Applejack_surprised_with_bags_under_her_eyes_S5E13.png Applejack_-too_plum_tuckered_out_to_do_this_right-_S5E13.png Winona_not_amused_S5E13.png Fluttershy_yawning_S5E13.png Fluttershy_-even_went_to_bed_early-_S5E13.png Fluttershy_-had_a_really_scary_nightmare-_S5E13.png Rest_of_main_cast_-me_too!-_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-didn't_think_mine_was_that_scary-_S5E13.png Twilight_-mine_sure_was-_S5E13.png Twilight_mentions_a_-blue_smoke_monster-_S5E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_shocked_S5E13.png Twilight's_friends_stare_at_her_with_mouths_agape_S5E13.png Fluttershy_-dreamt_about_a_blue_smoke_thingy_too-_S5E13.png Applejack,_Pinkie_Pie,_and_Rarity_-me_too!-_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-probably_just_a_coincidence-_S5E13.png Twilight_-that's_an_awfully_big_coincidence-_S5E13.png Spike_-I_didn't_have_that_nightmare-_S5E13.png Spike_-I_slept_great!-_S5E13.png Spike_smiling_contently_S5E13.png Main_ponies_unamused_by_Spike_S5E13.png Rarity_-what_could've_given_us_all_the_same_nightmare--_S5E13.png Twilight_-I_don't_know-_S5E13.png Twilight_-I_do_know_who_might-_S5E13.png Twilight_-could_you_send_a_scroll_to_Princess_Luna--_S5E13.png Spike_tossing_the_towels_aside_S5E13.png Spike_has_a_scroll_and_quill_ready_S5E13.png Twilight_dictates_a_letter_to_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png Twilight_-last_night_my_friends_and_I-_S5E13.png Twilight_-a_creature_made_of_blue_smoke-_S5E13.png Twilight_-I'm_sure_you're_very_busy-_S5E13.png Twilight_yawns_in_the_middle_of_her_letter_S5E13.png Twilight_-please_let_me_know-_S5E13.png Twilight_-any_idea_what_it_could_mean-_S5E13.png Spike_writing_Twilight's_letter_S5E13.png Spike_listening_to_Twilight_S5E13.png Spike_crosses_out_the_yawns_S5E13.png Spike_rolling_up_the_scroll_S5E13.png Spike_burning_the_scroll_with_his_breath_S5E13.png Smoke_blowing_out_the_window_S5E13.png Spike_proud_of_himself_S5E13.png Spike_hears_a_boom_outside_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_barges_into_the_boutique_S5E13.png Fluttershy_-that_was_fast-_S5E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_-we_all_did-_S5E13.png Spike_-not_me!-_S5E13.png Applejack,_Rainbow,_and_Rarity_-we_know!-_S5E13.png Twilight_-you've_encountered_the_smoke_monster_too--_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_explains_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Luna_looking_ashamed_at_the_Mane_Six_S5E13.png Fluttershy_-how_did_it_get_into_ours--_S5E13.png Luna_-the_Tantabus_is_like_a_parasite-_S5E13.png Luna_-it_seeks_others_to_infect_and_corrupt-_S5E13.png Luna_-it_must_have_learned_of_you_six-_S5E13.png Spike_-whoa-whoa-whoa-_S5E13.png Spike_-so_what_you're_saying_is-_S5E13.png Spike_-you_dreamt_about_all_of_them-_S5E13.png Spike_looking_sad_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-no_biggie-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_shakes_her_head_S5E13.png Luna_-the_Tantabus_had_grown_more_powerful-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-I_did_not_realize-_S5E13.png Tantabus_as_a_black_wisp_S5E13.png Tantabus_makes_an_opening_to_the_real_world_S5E13.png Tantabus_leaks_into_the_real_world_S5E13.png Tantabus_in_the_sky_over_Ponyville_S5E13.png Tantabus_blankets_all_of_Ponyville_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-that_does_sound_bad!-_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-really_bad!-_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_frightened_S5E13.png |-| 3 = Вход в землю снов ---- Castle of Friendship nightfall S5E13.png Mane_Six,_Luna,_and_Spike_enter_Twilight's_bedroom_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-I_will_pursue_the_creature-_S5E13.png Pinkie_Pie_jumps_into_her_bed_S5E13.png Main_cast_has_a_princess_sleepover_S5E13.png Twilight_climbing_into_bed_S5E13.png Twilight_suggests_asking_Celestia_for_help_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-there_is_nothing_my_sister_can_do-_S5E13.png Luna_-she_has_no_power_in_the_realm_of_sleep-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_talking_to_the_Mane_Six_S5E13.png Applejack_-even_us--_S5E13.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_in_bed_S5E13.png Rarity_and_Rainbow_Dash_in_bed_S5E13.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_in_bed_S5E13.png Luna_-hunt_the_Tantabus_in_your_dreams-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_feels_a_tug_on_her_mane_S5E13.png Spike_tugging_on_Luna's_mane_S5E13.png Spike_-you_said_nopony_can_help-_S5E13.png Spike_-I'm_no_pony!-_S5E13.png Spike_offers_to_stay_up_and_keep_watch_S5E13.png Spike_prying_his_eyes_open_S5E13.png Twilight_-thank_you,_Spike-_S5E13.png Applejack_yawning_S5E13.png Applejack_-one_good_thing_about_not_sleepin'_well_last_night-_S5E13.png Applejack_-shouldn't_be_too_hard_to_fall_asleep-_S5E13.png Pinkie_Pie_appears_in_Applejack's_bed_S5E13.png Pinkie_Pie_too_excited_to_sleep_S5E13.png Pinkie_Pie_sleeping_beside_Applejack_S5E13.png Rarity_and_Rainbow_Dash_fall_asleep_S5E13.png Fluttershy_falls_asleep_S5E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_falls_asleep_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_surrounded_by_sleeping_Mane_Six_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_hovers_into_the_air_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_about_to_cast_sleep_magic_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_casting_sleep_magic_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_creates_magic_threads_S5E13.png Luna's_magic_threads_float_down_to_the_Mane_Six_S5E13.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_connected_to_magic_threads_S5E13.png Fluttershy,_Rarity,_and_Rainbow_connected_to_magic_threads_S5E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_connected_to_a_magic_thread_S5E13.png Mane_Six_connected_to_magic_threads_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_hovers_over_the_sleeping_Mane_Six_S5E13.png Luna_moving_her_consciousness_through_the_threads_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_entering_Rarity's_mind_S5E13.png |-| 4 = Сны Рарити и Пинки Пай ---- Rarity in her dream S5E13.png Rarity_surrounded_by_floating_dresses_S5E13.png Tantabus_appears_in_Rarity's_dream_S5E13.png Tantabus_possessing_a_dress_S5E13.png One_of_the_dresses_comes_alive_S5E13.png Rarity_looks_behind_her_S5E13.png Monster_dress_attacks_Rarity_S5E13.png Rarity_-I_should_have_said_en_garde!-_S5E13.png Rarity_blasts_a_dress_with_magic_S5E13.png Rarity_blasts_another_dress_with_magic_S5E13.png One_of_the_dresses_glowing_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_appears_from_inside_the_dress_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-it_is_here!-_S5E13.png Tantabus_possessing_more_dresses_S5E13.png More_dresses_turn_into_monsters_S5E13.png Monster_dresses_tear_a_dress_to_shreds_S5E13.png Rarity_surrounded_by_raining_fabric_S5E13.png Rarity_-such_a_pretty_little_chiffon-_S5E13.png Rarity_-what_kind_of_monster_would_do_this-!-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_in_Rarity's_dream_S5E13.png Rarity_-let's_stop_it!-_S5E13.png Luna_holds_Rarity_back_with_her_wing_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_flutters_in_front_of_Rarity_S5E13.png Luna_-I_don't_want_you_to_suffer_anymore-_S5E13.png Tantabus_briefly_expands_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-I_will_catch_it-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_flies_after_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Monster_dresses_protect_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_blasts_a_dress_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_blasts_another_dress_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_sees_the_Tantabus_get_away_S5E13.png Tantabus_escapes_through_a_window_S5E13.png Window_is_sealed_by_brick_wall_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_in_front_of_a_brick_wall_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-it_has_jumped_into_another_dream!-_S5E13.png Rarity_blasting_another_monster_dress_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-I_must_follow_it_where_you_cannot-_S5E13.png Rarity_tells_Princess_Luna_to_go_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_blasts_the_brick_wall_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_flying_out_the_window_S5E13.png Rarity_faces_the_monster_dresses_alone_S5E13.png Rarity_looking_nervous_S5E13.png Rarity_surrounded_by_monster_dresses_S5E13.png Pinkie_trotting_through_a_dream_meadow_S5E13.png Pinkie_trotting_through_the_dream_Mirror_Pool_S5E13.png Pinkie_trotting_through_a_dream_volcano_S5E13.png Pinkie_trotting_through_dream_Cloudsdale_S5E13.png Pinkie_and_Luna_in_dream_Cloudsdale_S5E13.png Pinkie_trotting_through_dream_temple_S5E13.png Pinkie_Pie_-an_idea_pops_into_my_head-_S5E13.png Pinkie_appears_in_dream_Sugarcube_Corner_S5E13.png Pinkie_surrounded_by_dream_cakes_S5E13.png Tantabus_appears_in_Pinkie_Pie's_dream_S5E13.png Tantabus_touches_one_of_the_dream_cakes_S5E13.png Pinkie_sprayed_with_cake_frosting_S5E13.png Pinkie_surprised_and_covered_in_frosting_S5E13.png Monster_cake_appears_before_Pinkie_S5E13.png Pinkie_Pie_-ew,_cake!-_S5E13.png Pinkie_surrounded_by_monster_cakes_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_appears_in_Pinkie's_dream_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_about_to_blast_the_monster_cakes_S5E13.png Pinkie_and_Luna_in_a_magic_barrier_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_blasts_the_cakes_away_S5E13.png Pinkie_and_Luna_surrounded_by_cake_mess_S5E13.png Pinkie_smiling_and_Luna_looking_away_S5E13.png Tantabus_escapes_through_a_cake_box_S5E13.png Luna_attempts_to_follow_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_crashes_into_a_statue_S5E13.png Pinkie_and_Luna_in_dream_Crystal_Empire_S5E13.png Luna_warping_into_the_next_dream_S5E13.png Pinkie_Pie_and_a_giant_ice_cream_cone_S5E13.png Ponies_appear_in_Pinkie's_dream_Ponyville_S5E13.png |-| 5 = Следуйте за Тантабасом! ---- Fluttershy having her mane brushed S5E13.png Angel_brushing_Fluttershy's_mane_S5E13.png Tantabus_appears_behind_Angel_S5E13.png Tantabus_transforms_Angel_S5E13.png Angel's_tail_becomes_jagged_S5E13.png Angel_brushes_Fluttershy's_mane_with_his_claws_S5E13.png Fluttershy_realizes_something_is_wrong_S5E13.png Fluttershy_looking_up_S5E13.png Giant_Angel_roaring_at_Fluttershy_S5E13.png Fluttershy_stuttering_S5E13.png Fluttershy_beyond_scared_S5E13.png Giant_Angel_about_to_attack_Fluttershy_S5E13.png Giant_Angel_swipes_his_claws_at_nothing_S5E13.png Luna_carries_Fluttershy_to_the_top_of_a_tree_S5E13.png Fluttershy_thanks_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png Fluttershy_and_Luna_spot_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Tantabus_escapes_through_a_bird_house_S5E13.png Luna_exiting_Fluttershy's_dream_S5E13.png Fluttershy_smiling_S5E13.png Fluttershy_looks_down_at_giant_Angel_S5E13.png Giant_Angel_gnawing_on_the_tree_S5E13.png Applejack_polishing_a_giant_apple_S5E13.png Tantabus_appears_in_Applejack's_dream_S5E13.png Tantabus_rotting_the_apple_trees_S5E13.png Blue_sphere_of_light_in_an_apple_tree_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_appears_in_Applejack's_dream_S5E13.png Luna_looks_around_for_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Applejack_polishes_a_large_apple_S5E13.png Applejack_notices_the_Tantabus'_reflection_S5E13.png Tantabus_rotting_the_trees_in_Applejack's_dream_S5E13.png Tantabus_escapes_through_Applejack's_giant_apple_S5E13.png Applejack's_giant_apple_turning_rotten_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_flies_into_the_rotten_apple_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_chasing_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_arrives_in_Rainbow_Dash's_dream_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_punches_a_changeling_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_punches_another_changeling_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_uppercuts_a_changeling_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_kicking_a_changeling_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_headbutting_a_changeling_S5E13.png Changeling_catches_Rainbow_Dash_S5E13.png Changeling_struck_by_Luna's_magic_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-the_Tantabus_has_already_turned-_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-what_are_you_talking_about--_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-this_is_my_favorite_dream!-_S5E13.png Rainbow_punches_a_changeling_behind_her_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_in_surprise_S5E13.png Tantabus_corrupting_Rainbow's_dream_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_kicks_another_changeling_S5E13.png Rainbow_notices_her_dream_changed_S5E13.png Rainbow_and_Luna_in_meadow_of_living_sunflowers_S5E13.png Living_sunflowers_smiling_cutely_S5E13.png Sunflower_-watch_me_solo_on_this_flute-_S5E13.png Sunflower playing a flute S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_screams_in_terror_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_finds_the_Tantabus_again_S5E13.png Luna_glaring_up_at_the_escaping_Tantabus_S5E13.png Luna_chases_the_Tantabus_into_the_clouds_S5E13.png Twilight_in_a_dream_library_S5E13.png Tantabus_appears_in_Twilight's_dream_S5E13.png Twilight_looking_behind_her_S5E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_frightened_S5E13.png Bat-winged_books_S5E13.png Twilight_dodging_a_bat_book_S5E13.png Twilight_ducks_under_a_swooping_bat_book_S5E13.png Bat-winged_books_fly_after_Twilight_S5E13.png Twilight_looking_ahead_as_she_soars_S5E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_shock_S5E13.png Tantabus_bears_down_on_Twilight_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_saving_Twilight_in_her_dream_S5E13.png Twilight_happy_to_see_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_traps_the_Tantabus_in_crystal_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_looks_behind_toward_Twilight_S5E13.png Bat-winged_books_attacking_Twilight_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_unsure_of_what_to_do_S5E13.png Tantabus_escaping_Twilight's_dream_S5E13.png |-| 6 = Угроза Тантабаса ---- The Mane Six wake up S5E13.png Spike_puts_down_his_reading_material_S5E13.png Spike_worried_about_Rarity_S5E13.png Fluttershy_-I_never_want_to_have_that_nightmare_again!-_S5E13.png Fluttershy_cowering_in_the_bedsheets_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-me_either!-_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_rocking_back_and_forth_S5E13.png Spike_-Luna_caught_it,_didn't_she--_S5E13.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_up_S5E13.png Luna_descends_from_the_ceiling_in_shame_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-the_next_time_you_sleep-_S5E13.png Fluttershy_-oh,_no!-_S5E13.png Fluttershy_hides_under_the_covers_S5E13.png Applejack_looking_traumatized_S5E13.png Applejack_-could_live_without_seeing_that_thing_ever_again-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-but_you_will-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-again_and_again-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_looking_at_Twilight_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-until_it_grows_powerful_enough-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-infect_the_waking_world!-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_gazing_at_the_moon_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_overcome_with_guilt_S5E13.png Pinkie_Pie_reassuring_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-confined_to_your_dreams-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-I_still_have_a_chance_to_catch_it-_S5E13.png Mane_Six_looking_relieved_S5E13.png Pinkie_Pie_-although_after_you_left-_S5E13.png Pinkie_-I_was_eating_a_giant_ice-cream_cone-_S5E13.png Pinkie_Pie_-taking_a_test_we_hadn't_studied_for-_S5E13.png Pinkie Pie --everypony makes mistakes-- S5E13.png Twilight_and_Princess_Luna_in_shock_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_more_worried_than_ever_S5E13.png Moon_shining_outside_the_castle_window_S5E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_-every_dream_in_Ponyville-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-it_is_far_worse_than_that-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-gives_it_more_and_more_power-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-soon_it_will_be_able_to_escape-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-infect_Equestria_with_its_nightmare_plague!-_S5E13.png Rarity_-let_us_help_you_stop_it_before_that_happens-_S5E13.png Fluttershy_-it_only_had_six_dreams_it_could_get_to-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-with_so_many_dreams_to_hide_in-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-I_do_not_know_how_I_can_catch_it-_S5E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_thinking_S5E13.png Twilight_suggests_putting_everypony_in_a_shared_dream_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_ponders_on_the_suggestion_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-I_can_create_shared_dreams,_yes-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-never_done_anything_like_that-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-the_amount_of_power_it_would_take-_S5E13.png Fluttershy_-it_is_worth_a_try,_isn't_it--_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_agrees_with_Fluttershy_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-I_will_do_anything_to_end_this-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_accepts_the_Mane_Six's_help_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-cannot_allow_the_Tantabus_to_escape-_S5E13.png Twilight_going_back_to_sleep_S5E13.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_going_back_to_sleep_S5E13.png Spike_going_to_sleep_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_casting_sleep_magic_again_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_exerts_her_dream_magic_further_S5E13.png Magic_threads_extend_outside_the_castle_S5E13.png Magic_threads_stretch_over_Ponyville_S5E13.png Magic_threads_covering_Ponyville_S5E13.png Sleep_magic_engulfs_Ponyville_S5E13.png |-| 7 = Большой встревоженный сон ---- Flying muffins S5E13.png Ponies_in_dream_Ponyville_S5E13.png Mayor_Mare_and_Shoeshine_in_the_dream_S5E13.png Mayor_Mare_backs_up_into_giant_Derpy_S5E13.png Mayor_Mare_looking_up_at_giant_Derpy_S5E13.png Giant_Derpy_meowing_at_Mayor_Mare_S5E13.png Giant_Derpy_walking_away_S5E13.png Lyra_Heartstrings_confused_S5E13.png Sweetie_Drops_in_the_dream_S5E13.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_merged_together_S5E13.png Merged_Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_happy_S5E13.png Merged_Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_hugging_S5E13.png Mane_Six_explore_the_shared_dream_S5E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Princess_Luna_did_it!-_S5E13.png Opalescence_chasing_tiny_Coco_Crusoe_S5E13.png Applejack_weirded_out_S5E13.png Applejack_sees_Big_McIntosh_S5E13.png Applejack_-glad_to_see_somethin'_familiar-_S5E13.png Applejack_in_complete_shock_S5E13.png Big_McIntosh_with_a_unicorn_horn_S5E13.png Unicorn_Big_McIntosh_casting_magic_S5E13.png Unicorn_Big_Mac_creates_a_smiling_apple_S5E13.png Mane_Six_in_varied_amazement_S5E13.png Mane_Six_hear_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_in_a_magic_bubble_S5E13.png Ponies_gather_around_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png Ponies_bowing_to_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png Luna_addresses_the_bowing_ponies_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-there_is_something_coming-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_sees_the_Tantabus_approaching_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-it_is_already_here!-_S5E13.png Tantabus_descends_upon_dream_Ponyville_S5E13.png Ponies_frightened_by_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_straining_her_magic_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-I_am_so_sorry!-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-I_brought_this_upon_you!-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-but_I_will_end_it_now!-_S5E13.png Luna_fires_upon_the_Tantabus_with_magic_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_out_of_breath_S5E13.png Tantabus_attacks_dream_Ponyville_S5E13.png Ponies_running_from_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Mane_Six_run_up_to_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-taking_all_my_strength-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-just_to_hold_this_massive_dream_together-_S5E13.png Mane_Six_worried_about_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png Mane_Six_overcome_with_worry_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-wish_I_did_not_have_to_ask_this_of_you-_S5E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_-you're_in_luck!-_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-we're_already_on_it!-_S5E13.png Tantabus_speeds_through_Ponyville_S5E13.png Twilight_and_friends_chase_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Fluttershy_chases_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Tantabus_phases_into_a_dream_house_S5E13.png Tantabus_phases_out_of_dream_house_S5E13.png Dream_house_sprouts_an_eyeball_S5E13.png Dream_house_sprouts_mouths_and_legs_S5E13.png Another_dream_house_sprouting_feet_S5E13.png Rainbowshine_running_out_of_dream_house_S5E13.png Monster_house_holding_Filthy_Rich_S5E13.png Filthy_Rich_-I'll_pay_you_anything!-_S5E13.png Filthy_Rich_offers_bits_to_monster_house_S5E13.png Monster_house_roaring_at_Filthy_Rich_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_kicks_monster_house's_face_S5E13.png Monster_house_drops_Filthy_Rich_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_saves_Filthy_Rich_S5E13.png Monster_house_stomps_through_dream_Ponyville_S5E13.png Noteworthy_stuck_in_monster_house_window_S5E13.png Twilight_fires_at_monster_house_with_magic_S5E13.png Noteworthy_falling_from_the_window_S5E13.png Monster_house_face_looking_confused_S5E13.png Applejack_gallops_to_Noteworthy's_rescue_S5E13.png Applejack_saves_Noteworthy_S5E13.png Noteworthy_smiling_on_Applejack's_back_S5E13.png Crescent_Moon_stuck_between_monster_house's_toes_S5E13.png Fluttershy_sees_Crescent_Moon_in_trouble_S5E13.png Fluttershy_transforming_S5E13.png Fluttershy_turns_into_Flutterbat_S5E13.png Flutterbat_bites_the_monster_house_S5E13.png Monster_house_in_pain_S5E13.png Crescent_Moon_smothered_in_monster_house's_toes_S5E13.png Fluttershy_helping_Crescent_Moon_S5E13.png Fluttershy_and_Crescent_Moon_fly_away_S5E13.png Monstrous_flytrap_captures_Neon_Lights_S5E13.png Monstrous_flytrap_caught_by_lasso_S5E13.png Applejack_holding_lasso_in_her_mouth_S5E13.png Applejack_looking_down_toward_Big_Mac_S5E13.png Applejack_-oh,_no!-_S5E13.png Big_McIntosh_cornered_by_flying_muffins_S5E13.png Big_McIntosh_looks_up_at_Applejack_S5E13.png Applejack_-you_can_do_anythin'_in_a_dream-_S5E13.png Big_McIntosh_eyes_close-up_S5E13.png Big_McIntosh_with_stars_in_his_eyes_S5E13.png Big_McIntosh_transforming_S5E13.png Royal_horseshoes_appear_on_Big_Mac's_hooves_S5E13.png Jewels_and_flourishes_appear_on_Big_Mac's_collar_S5E13.png Apple_crown_appears_on_Big_Mac's_head_S5E13.png Flying_muffins_swarm_Big_McIntosh_S5E13.png Big_McIntosh_pushes_the_muffin_swarm_S5E13.png Big_McIntosh_becomes_an_Alicorn_S5E13.png Alicorn_Big_McIntosh_taking_off_S5E13.png Alicorn_Big_Mac_flies_through_the_sky_S5E13.png Applejack_impressed_by_Big_McIntosh_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-turns_any_more_of_this_dream_against_us-_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-too_busy_saving_ponies_to_catch_it-_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-powerful_enough_to_escape-_S5E13.png Giant_Derpy_flies_after_flying_muffins_S5E13.png Applejack_-how_are_we_even_gonna_know-_S5E13.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_come_to_a_halt_S5E13.png Mane_Six_observing_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Tantabus_forms_a_sword_from_itself_S5E13.png Tantabus_slices_open_a_rift_in_reality_S5E13.png Tantabus_begins_leaking_into_the_real_world_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-I_think_we'll_know-_S5E13.png Twilight_fires_at_the_Tantabus_again_S5E13.png Twilight's_beam_stops_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_overexerts_her_magic_S5E13.png Luna's_magic_sealing_the_rift_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_utterly_exhausted_S5E13.png Luna_and_Mane_Six_-hurry,_my_friends!-_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_flies_after_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_flies_next_to_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_flies_through_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_-what_the-!-_S5E13.png |-| 8 = Работая вместе / Бой во сне ---- Fluttershy asks the other ponies for help S5E13.png Fluttershy_-we_need_your_help_too!-_S5E13.png Twilight_fires_upon_the_Tantabus_again_S5E13.png Twilight's_magic_beam_passes_through_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Tantabus_with_a_hole_in_it_S5E13.png Hole_in_the_Tantabus_closes_up_S5E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_-Fluttershy's_right!-_S5E13.png Twilight_rallies_the_ponies_together_S5E13.png Mr._Cake_and_Golden_Harvest_concerned_S5E13.png Mr._Cake_-nopony_in_Ponyville_has_your_magic-_S5E13.png Mr._Cake_-or_your_speed-_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_being_conceited_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_emphasizes_-...in_Ponyville!-_S5E13.png Applejack_-it's_a_dream!-_S5E13.png Flying_muffins_being_zapped_with_magic_S5E13.png Alicorn_Big_McIntosh_flies_past_the_crowd_S5E13.png Twilight_addresses_the_crowd_of_ponies_S5E13.png Twilight_-this_is_your_dream!-_S5E13.png Twilight_-you_can_do_now!-_S5E13.png Spike_thinking_to_himself_S5E13.png Spike_getting_an_idea_S5E13.png Spike_transforming_S5E13.png Spike_turns_into_Sir_Spike_S5E13.png Sir_Spike_-if_you're_gonna_dream-_S5E13.png Sir_Spike_-might_as_well_dream_big-_S5E13.png Sir_Spike_leaping_up_S5E13.png Sir_Spike_leaps_onto_giant_Derpy_S5E13.png Spike_and_Derpy_fighting_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Ponies_cheering_in_dream_Ponyville_S5E13.png Tantabus_drifting_in_the_sky_S5E13.png Tantabus_forms_scissors_from_itself_S5E13.png Tantabus_cuts_another_rift_in_reality_S5E13.png Sir_Spike_and_Derpy_swoop_into_battle_S5E13.png Spike_cutting_the_Tantabus_with_his_lance_S5E13.png Spike_and_Derpy_slice_through_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Filthy_Rich_flying_on_a_stream_of_bits_S5E13.png Filthy_Rich_fires_a_beam_of_bits_S5E13.png Filthy_Rich_pushes_the_Tantabus_back_S5E13.png Tantabus_trying_to_escape_through_another_rift_S5E13.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_observe_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Scootaloo_transforming_S5E13.png Scootaloo_with_giant_wings_S5E13.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_impressed_S5E13.png Scootaloo_blowing_a_gust_of_wind_S5E13.png Scootaloo_blowing_the_Tantabus_away_S5E13.png Rainbow_gives_Scootaloo_a_look_of_approval_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_transforming_S5E13.png Rainbow_Dash_turns_into_Zapp_S5E13.png Zapp_flying_toward_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Zapp_flying_around_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Tantabus_caught_in_a_tornado_S5E13.png Zapp_-it's_working!-_S5E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_-but_it's_not_enough!-_S5E13.png Ponies_watching_the_tornado_S5E13.png Tantabus_escaping_the_tornado_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_getting_more_worried_S5E13.png Pinkie_Pie_-this_is_a_dream,_remember--_S5E13.png Twilight_next_to_Golden_Oak_Library_ruins_S5E13.png Golden_Oak_Library_ruins_glowing_S5E13.png Twilight_restores_the_Golden_Oak_Library_S5E13.png Twilight_summons_a_swarm_of_books_S5E13.png Applejack_transforming_S5E13.png Applejack_turns_into_Mistress_Mare-velous_S5E13.png Flying_books_swarming_around_Tantabus_S5E13.png Mare-velous'_lasso_catches_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Tantabus_pulled_away_from_the_rift_S5E13.png Magic_needle_threading_the_rift_S5E13.png Rarity_stitches_the_rift_closed_S5E13.png Rarity_proud_of_herself_S5E13.png Giant_Angel_stomps_next_to_Rarity_S5E13.png Fluttershy_riding_giant_Angel_S5E13.png Fluttershy_directs_giant_Angel_forward_S5E13.png Fluttershy_and_giant_Angel_storm_into_battle_S5E13.png Ponyville_works_together_against_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png |-| 9 = Луна противостоит своему прошлому ---- Princess Luna continues to struggle S5E13.png Luna_-cannot_hold_this_dream_together_much_longer-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-Equestria_will_fall-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-because_of_me!-_S5E13.png Tantabus_expands_in_size_S5E13.png Pinkie_Pie_and_ponies_in_shock_S5E13.png Rarity_and_Crusaders_shocked;_Filthy_Rich_falls_S5E13.png Sir_Spike_-did_it_just_get_even_bigger-_S5E13.png Twilight_-it's_feeding_off_your_guilt-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-that_is_how_it_grew_strong_enough-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_turns_away_in_shame_S5E13.png Mistress_Mare-velous_-say_what_now-!-_S5E13.png Tantabus_tears_open_a_gigantic_rift_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-I_created_the_Tantabus-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-to_punish_myself_for_the_evil_I_caused-_S5E13.png Fluttershy_and_giant_Angel_witness_the_Tantabus'_growth_S5E13.png Luna_-to_make_sure_I_never_forgave_myself-_S5E13.png Luna_-Equestria_suffered_because_of_me-_S5E13.png Twilight_worried_about_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_-I_have_only_made_you_suffer_more!-_S5E13.png Tantabus_about_to_escape_the_dream_world_S5E13.png Twilight_-you_might_just_be_the_key_to_stopping_all_this-_S5E13.png Zapp_-if_it_gets_strong_because-_S5E13.png Giant_Tantabus_about_to_breach_the_real_world_S5E13.png Zapp_flies_around_the_Tantabus'_legs_S5E13.png Luna_-I_am_no_better_now_than_I_was_then-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_in_tears_of_guilt_S5E13.png Twilight_Sparkle_-look_at_what_you're_doing!-_S5E13.png Tantabus_close_to_entering_the_real_world_S5E13.png Twilight_-doing_everything_you_can_to_stop_it-_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_listening_to_Twilight_S5E13.png Rarity,_Rainbow,_and_Fluttershy_supporting_Luna_S5E13.png Twilight,_Pinkie,_and_Applejack_supporting_Luna_S5E13.png Luna_absorbing_Twilight's_words_S5E13.png Mane_Six_supporting_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png Tantabus_halfway_into_the_real_world_S5E13.png Luna_has_an_epiphany_S5E13.png Luna_smiles_as_she_lets_go_of_the_past_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_joyful_-I_do!-_S5E13.png Tantabus_ripped_away_from_the_rift_S5E13.png Tantabus_in_dull_shock_S5E13.png Tantabus_shrinking_in_size_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_faces_the_Tantabus_S5E13.png Tantabus_returns_inside_Luna_S5E13.png Luna's_chestplate_shines_bright_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_thanks_the_Mane_Six_S5E13.png Mane_Six_happy_for_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png |-| 10 = Эпилог ---- Castle of Friendship at sunrise S5E13.png Twilight_wakes_up_with_a_start_S5E13.png Twilight_and_friends_waking_up_S5E13.png Fluttershy,_Rarity,_and_Rainbow_Dash_wake_up_S5E13.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Applejack_wake_up_S5E13.png Applejack_-I'm_not_exactly_sure_what_she_did-_S5E13.png Twilight_explaining_-Luna_created_the_Tantabus-_S5E13.png Twilight_-the_worse_she_felt,_the_more_power_it_had-_S5E13.png Twilight_-once_she_finally_forgave_herself-_S5E13.png Spike_-poof!-_S5E13.png Fluttershy_shushing_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E13.png Fluttershy_pointing_at_Princess_Luna_S5E13.png Luna_sleeping_in_the_middle_of_Twilight's_room_S5E13.png Princess_Luna_sleeping_soundly_S5E13.png Princess_Luna's_peaceful_dream_S5E13.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Do Princesses Dream Facebook promo.png en:Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона